Survivor: Canada
Survivor: Canada is the first installment of Survivor's Survivor Series, which began on May 24th, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on June 16th, 2013. It ended with Jacob defeating David at the Final Tribal Council in a landslide 7-0 Jury vote. Jacob won because of his worthy social game, strong physical game, and flawless strategic game. He was considered a triple-threat player and praised for his game. David was defeated because the Jury was unhappy with the lack of moves he had made and his strategy of laying low until he was needed. Production This season featured 16 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes for this season were Chenail (French-Canadian for "channel"), wearing brown buffs, and Snye (Canadian for backwater, or a side-channel), sporting dark-green buffs. The two tribes then merged into the purple Chinook, which gets its namesake from a warm westerly wind that blows east from British Columbia over the Rocky Mountains rapidly warming the temperature in the foothills. 19 applied, three were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to become the castways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on May 20th, 2013. Adam returned for Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley, where he came in 15th. Adam, Ryan and Jacob returned for Survivor: All-Stars, where they placed 15th, 7th and 1st, respectively. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by looking in the first blog page of a user. There was also an extra hidden idol in the post-merge camp. *'Mutiny:' On day seven, a mutiny was offered. Avery, from Snye, and Tobi, from Chenail, took the offer and subsequently switched tribes. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Jacob played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Jacob purchased a tiebreaker at the auction, so he chose to eliminate Parvati when the votes tied. Adam found a hidden immunity idol and chose to play it on Brad, negating three votes for him. The Game Jacob played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Jacob purchased a tiebreaker at the auction, so he chose to eliminate Parvati when the votes tied. Adam found a hidden immunity idol and chose to play it on Brad, negating three votes for him. Episodes What Could Possibly Go Wrong? *'Immunity Challenge': Quest for Fire On Top of the World *'Immunity Challenge': Logo Guesser My Ace in the Hole *'Immunity Challenge': Luck Triathlon A Welcome Relief *'Immunity Challenge': Unscrambler Little Confidence *'Immunity Challenge': Tengaged Rainbow Running Around With Their Heads Chopped *'Immunity Challenge': Necklace Sketch Only Room for One *'Immunity Challenge': Karma Finder Rolling the Dice *'Immunity Challenge': Live Auction One Step Ahead *'Immunity Challenge': Hot Pursuit Last Trick Up Our Sleeve *'Immunity Challenge': Coconut Code Turning the Tides *'Immunity Challenge': Scavenger Hunt Do or Die *'Immunity Challenge': Torch-portation *'Immunity Challenge': Survivor Pyramid Voting Table Jacob played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Jacob purchased a tiebreaker at the auction, so he chose to eliminate Parvati when the votes tied. Adam found a hidden immunity idol and chose to play it on Brad, negating three votes for him. Gallery Canadaslider.png|Survivor: Canada wallpaper canadaimmunity.jpg|Survivor: Canada tribal immunity idol canadamerge.jpg|Survivor: Canada individual immunity necklce canadaidol.jpg|Survivor: Canada hidden immunity idol Chenail.png|Survivor: Canada - the Chenail tribe Snye.png|Survivor: Canada - the Snye tribe Chinook.png|Survivor: Canada - the merged Chinook tribe Chenailinsignia.png|Insignia of the Chenail tribe Snyeinsignia.png|Insignia of the Snye tribe Buffchenail.png|Buff of the Chenail tribe Buffsnye.png|Buff of the Snye tribe Buffchinook.png|Buff of the merged Chinook tribe Category:Seasons